venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: The Falling of Heroes
' The Falling of Heroes' is a fanfiction originally started by TheLoneClone and planned to be completed by ElectricFire 169. It is a part of A Skyrim Tale, during a large battle when heroes live - and fall. Characters *Vahl - the leader of the force *Miraak - the field strategist and officer *Serana - Miraak's fiancee and a vampire *Lydia - spirit of Vahl's best friend *Poet - tinkerer and weapons manager/creator *Frea - strong warrior and magic user *Farkas - Vahl's werewolf husband *Sofie - Vahl's daughter *Steve - spirit of Vahl's fallen warrior *Ulfric Stormcloak - warrior on Vahl's side *Daxius - steampunk battle mech *Tauriel - elf and expert archer *Elsa - master of frost magic and a shield to the team *Ma'isha - Vahl's second daughter *Areum - Gaelan's son *Loren - Gaelan's other son *Gaelan - a field commander and stealth expert Story I: The Raiders Torrents of rain poured down in the bucketload across the harsh, rugged terrain, beating the well-worn moss, stones and grass with an intensity that belied its more halcyon, pacific state. It ran across the land, battering, smoothing, massing, merging, coagulating. Running deep, running wide. The strange, tranquil calm that precedes the storm. A chill wind blew across the soaked field. In the distance, a mournful roll of thunder filled the air in dreadful premonition. It was the roar of battle. The cry of war. Soldiers lined up along the battlefield, passing out swords, bows, spears, daggers, and shields. Among the many handing out weapons was Poet, the tinkerer. She was solemnly handing out her own creation, dwarven rifles. The commanding officer, Captain Platearms, nicknamed Daxius by Vahl, patrolled the land, his joints hissing with steam meeting the moist air and condensing instantly. And so they each continued their solitary vigil, both feeling the disquiet that now dominated the atmosphere which surrounded them. Among the armed soldiers were farmers, citizens, Stormcloaks, and even Imperials who turned to the Stormcloaks side. Leading the Stormcloak and Imperial soldiers was none other than Ulfric Stormcloak, former High King of Skyrim. Ulfric had his new polished Stormcloak armor on, along with his sword he had nicknamed "Sharktooth". He briefly illustrated his prowess with the weapon, cutting the steel blade through the air in a serpentine motion. In the command tent, her majesty the Queen Vahl and her second-in-command Miraak were discussing battle plans. "We should take up the right flank and surprise them." Miraak suggested as his fiancee, Serana, walked in. Miraak, behind his golden helmet, smiled. "Hello, dear", he said, not used to using the word "dear", the discomfort plainly visible despite his face being obscured by the mask. Serana seemed to be about to speak, but before she had the chance to reply, a voice outside the tent rang out. "We're under attack!" The two field commanders sprinted out of the tent, Serana following behind in her signature burgundy cowl. Outside the tent waiting for them was Vahl's twin brother, Galen, and his adopted son Areum. Galen nodded to his sister in acknowledgement and gestured to the field ahead of them. Vahl took a deep gulp of the frigid air and followed her brother's hand. Again, a chill wind blew across the field. MORE COMING SOON! Category:Fan Page Category:Fan Fiction Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Vahl Category:A Skyrim Tale Fan Page Category:Not Yet Rated Category:ElectricFire 169's Fan Fiction